


没有阳光的房间

by ycantarella



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ycantarella/pseuds/ycantarella
Summary: 妇联一那个年代的文





	没有阳光的房间

说真的，如果你的发际线再向后移动的话，我就没法在光天化日下直视你的脸了。  
——亲爱的你的额头在反光  
你看，作为一个爱人长着一双猫头鹰的眼睛的中年男人，我比一般人还多了一种会导致脱发的焦虑的来源  
——来顶黑棒球帽听起来不错，不过这个齿轮状的大写C会不会太明显了？

 

神盾局王牌特工、地上最强射手Clint Barton虽然是“复仇者联盟aka怪胎嘉年华”里面最接近通常意义上的人类的那一位，但认真算起来他的怪癖比起他那些同僚有多没少，只不过很多事情只有天知地知，Phil Coulson知。毕竟连万能的Jarvis都没有闲到没事去黑一黑原本跟Stark毫无瓜葛的神盾局数据库。

观鸟日志这个文件夹最早建立于复仇者联盟第一次集结顽抗Loki和Chitauri大军那天，原本的文件名是Jarvis系统默认的“BARTON, Clinton Francis”，两天后被Tony Stark不顾AI管家的抗议改为“观鸟日志”。

“是的，我相信如果这是只会在整幢大厦里到处筑巢的禽类，那么我们需要更专业的观测方法。”钢铁侠咬牙切齿地看着被某位喜欢不走寻常路的新同事戳成筛子的Stark大厦安全系统。一片红，一片红！甚至连Pepper的套房顶上都有被这只鸟渗透的管道，开什么玩笑，Jarvis都不敢擅自打开在那片区域的摄像头！

戴眼镜的科学家用温柔地可以杀死细菌的眼神望着手里冒着热气颜色诡异的茶水，“Stark，大家都有不同的生活习惯。我看不出Barton特工的行动会对大厦的结构造成什么伤害。”

“Banner博士说得对，”美国队长眨了眨眼睛，四倍分辨率加快门速度的视觉让他觉得刚刚好像天花板从这头到那头波动了一下，“事实上Jarvis也说了，Barton特工只会在白天……那个，活动，并不会影响到大家的隐私。”

红发美人指着天花板说：“Fury的指示是在Stark大厦待命，所以这里暂时是我们的工作地点。”

Tony脸上露出了一个几乎是绝望的表情：“Stark大厦是私人产业！你们公务员不能就这样来打卡上班！”

“不过我可以在每天下班的时候顺便把他也带回局里的。”Natasha挑起一边的眉毛。

“我会跟Fury谈谈，保证没有加班。”

“成交。”Natasha看了眼墙上已经快要接近六点的挂钟，愉快地从沙发上站了起来，伸展了一下匀称优美的四肢，然后突然助跑两步踩着Tony的肩膀摸上了房顶。单手敲开一块天花板就整个人翻了上去。

Banner博士叹了口气，手中一口没动过的茶水表面落下了一层灰……他默默决定下次就算是和平时刻都要站得离Tony Stark远一点。

 

Natasha只爬过了大概两个房间就找到了她的搭档。

鹰眼只是安静的坐在走廊尽头通风管道转角的地方，并没有像大家预想得那样通过各种一般人想不到的缝隙时时刻刻地监视着一切。他半闭着眼睛，右手扣在弓背上，左手来回捻着一枚箭头。

“Clint，下班了。”Natasha停在两米以外的地方，刻意用膝盖和手肘蹭过管道表面，发出细微的磨擦声。

睫毛下浅蓝色的眼珠动了动，“你先走，我要再待一会。”

“不是我，铁皮大个子下逐客令了。”Natasha换了个舒服的姿势躺下来，身体柔软也不是在这种场合发挥的。难以想象Clint能维持这种癖好的同时没有关节变形什么的。虽然他在特工里算是个小个子，但毕竟是个比她还高那么一点的男人呢。

角落里那团暗金色的短毛又往黑暗里缩了缩，“我加班。”

红发美人非常不优雅地翻了个白眼：“加你妹的班，我们的合同OT没钱拿的好么？走啦，我车你回去啊。”

角落里毫无动静。

“我从那个矮富帅那里蹭了位大美人，Batmobile，就在地下车库里。”Natasha把跟车主人一样配色招摇的钥匙在手指上转了一圈，“我在下面等你。”

角落里还是毫无动静。

“现在已经六点多了，纽约一天两度的高峰大塞车时间，再神的地面交通工具也至少要两小时才能回局里。”Natasha把钥匙紧紧捏在手心里，“今天日落是七点零九分。车库见。”

角落里的人安静了几秒，眯着眼睛目送女特工灵蛇一般爬到下一条管道，翻开一个通风口跳了下去。

 

在Natasha挂在一档上磨磨蹭蹭地开上地面的时候，Clint把头埋进手臂里发出了一个愤怒的小声音。

“那是Stark的新产品吧？”Natasha比划着“墨镜”的动作就像是要把人眼珠子挖出来，不过反正Clint也没打算抬头不是么。

“没啥用。”

“典型的Stark研发。”Natasha用指尖敲着方向盘，红灯，红灯，红灯，周围的司机乘客和行人都对他们这辆车指指点点的。“我宁可你戴以前那副，当然你总是有本事看起来更gay一点。”

“得了吧，还是比那个好多了。”Clint把手臂抬起来一点，侧头看着他的搭档，“再说一次明天是几点来着？”

“早上十点，你来？”

“操……Fury故意的。”

Natasha很想说，任何不是吸血鬼的生物都会“故意”把一个葬礼安排在白天里的什么时候。“……算是吧。”

接下来的路上他们谈了很多关于其他复仇者的八卦，关于神盾局内部的政治斗争，关于世界和平和维多利亚秘密的新款用料。Natasha一直在用手指轻轻敲着方向盘，而Clint渐渐从手臂间把被墨镜遮掉一大半的脸露了出来。

太阳最后在Stark大厦的金字招牌上闪了一下，向着某个矮帅富在这个国家另一头的豪宅方向奔跑而去，明天再见。

 

2  
别太担心了，Sir，你看你这儿那儿不是都挺茂盛的嘛~唔，可爱的小卷子们……  
——亲爱的，开灯的话算作弊哦  
我的男朋友总是在高潮之后赖在我胸口上数我的胸毛，而且我却连他的纹身都看不清，这真是太煞风景了。  
——是的，我要预定蜜腊脱毛服务。

 

Clint看了看手表，低声咒骂着该死的大都市。他不敢相信纽约的街头在凌晨三点还是这么亮如白昼。倒不是说他应付不了几个路灯和几块霓虹灯招牌，只是这种时候戴着墨镜在街上走回头率实在太高。身为特工的职业本能让他讨厌引人注意，而狙击手的训练也让他难以忍受跻身在熙熙攘攘的人群里——就像一个个活靶子，争先恐后地向每一个屋顶欢呼着“嗨，超我的脑门上来一枪吧！”

Loki对他大脑的控制虽然被Natasha用暴力砸了出去，但麻烦的后遗症却还需要几星期时间才能彻底消退。被恶作剧之神的魔法控制的人眼球会被冰蓝色的魔法成分侵蚀，人类的医学虽然无从分析那种地球上所不存在的成分，却得出了其作用与人眼，效果大概等于一般用于散瞳的阿托品药膏的结论。

对一般人来说散瞳并不太不影响日常生活，Selvig博士虽然抱怨着看不清电脑屏幕上密密麻麻的数据，要拖慢他某项听起来就很危险的研究几个星期进度。为次Fury局长干脆让Jane所在的机构也把Selvig博士也邀请去挪威的实验室。按照他的说法，就算博士那个反物质新能源爆炸，也一时半会不至于炸到美国本土。但是对Barton探员来说，这就意味着几个星期比吸血鬼还不如的日子。

鹰眼这个绰号不光是指他精湛的箭术，更是指他那双有四亿视杆细胞的眼睛——这是未经改造的普通人的三倍还多。视杆细胞对弱光敏感，让他夜视能力出众，但是副作用就是他大白天裸眼看什么都是曝光过度的样子，正午那种程度的强光下更干脆跟猫头鹰一样是个半瞎。所以墨镜绝对是他居家旅行的必须品。这还都是他的瞳孔能正常收缩下的情况。

Loki的魔力暂时麻痹了他瞳孔的收缩功能，让他的瞳孔一直处于扩张到极致的状态。白天的时候即使带上特制的墨镜，Stark大厦那种全玻璃墙面的通透设计还是让他看什么都只是个模糊的轮廓。而医生的意思是这种要命的情况要持续至少三个星期。

 

“三个星期之后你的眼睛就会恢复原状，这期间内请尽量避免在白天外出。”那个医生用略微紧张的声音向神盾局最糟糕的病人解释着。“我现在帮你拆掉绷带……”

眼前一片炫目的白，一道阴影逼入他的安全范围，向着他的头伸出手……Clint本能地用手臂护住头向后滚开，一片狼藉的碰撞声中直到背后靠到坚实的墙壁才停下来，迅速缩成一团。

“……Barton探员，这里是神盾总部医疗翼，我是……”各种医疗仪器的闪光透过绷带依然像手术台上的无影灯般强烈。

那个阴影还在不断逼近。好吧，冷静。有个人在他耳边说过很多遍，这里不是马戏团，没有人能靠近他，没有人能伤害他。Clint知道那个人也许就躺在隔壁的病床上，古板的黑西装黑皮鞋，有点稀疏的黑发都被白布覆盖着。

“我自己来。”他听到一个成年男子干涩的声音，早就不是再是忍着眼泪哽咽的童音。他粗暴地扯下绷带，立刻被直射的白光刺得低下头闭紧双眼。戴上墨镜之后这个白色的房间还是亮得比马戏团的舞台更让人头疼欲裂。Clint隔着滤光镜片勉强环顾四周，只能看到深一点或浅一点的白色色块，连房间的结构都模糊不清，他无法判断是不是某一块稍微深一点或稍微浅一点的白色下就是那个一边抱怨黑色显老一边休息天也总是穿成一身黑的家伙。就像每一场谢幕时一样，稀稀落落的掌声告诉他观众席就在头顶倾泻而下的水银灯光幕之后，但即使是有着鹰一般视力的神射手也无法穿透这片光幕看到任何一个观众脸上的表情。

“他在这里吗？该死的，Phil Coulson在这里吗？”

他不确定他有没有把这个问题问出声，或者他有没有听到回答。因为一切的轮廓都模糊成一片即灼热又冰冷，让他无法连续思考的白色。

 

鹰眼终于站在了这个没有一点灯光的地方。他摘下墨镜，眨了眨眼，今晚没有月亮，对他现在的感光来说刚刚好。他试着看了看五百多米外的路牌，绿色的反光材料和白色的标志轮廓清晰。

Clint一边沿着小路向墓园深处走去，一边飞快地读着四周远近所有墓碑上或清楚或斑驳的文字。偶尔因为树木的遮挡，又或者是难以辨认的古典花体字而停顿。尽管他知道Phil Coulson绝不对用什么娘娘腔的花体字来刻墓碑。不，他根本无法将Phil Coulson和墓碑这个单词放在一个句子里。他决定先不去想这个。

那块本不应该存在的石板静静地待在一棵高大的橡树旁边，石板只有一英尺高，用泰晤士新罗马体刻着那个不该被刻在此处的名字，名字下面是两个日期。石板后面是一个半人深的土坑。

Clint蹬着树干几下子窜上树梢深处，找到了一个舒服的树杈靠着树干坐了下来。

他闭着眼睛呼吸平缓，看上去像是睡着了。原本被这位意外来客惊起的松鼠和麻雀都缩回了巢里。

直道清晨第一道霞光落到他的脸上，反射出一片晶莹的水光。他暗金色的短发也被晨露浸透，贴在额头上。一只松鼠打算直接从他身上跳过，被他反射性的一把揪住尾巴。“见鬼……啥玩艺……”他单手抹了一把一脸潮湿，摸出墨镜重新带好后瞪着那可怜的小东西。

“早上好，小家伙。”Clint露出一个不太清醒的笑容，从兜里掏出一小包饼干，“我想我们可以趁太阳还没出来共进一顿早餐。”


End file.
